dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Family Vol 1 18
paintings, which was part of the man's last words. He then returns to the place as Robin and discovers that the owners of the gallery had storaged stolen copies of original paintings in their cellar. He also recognizes a woman that was among the crowd when the sniper was killed and Robin proceeds to take down all the members of the gang before alerting the authorities. While Robin gives the information to Lt. Tatem and Chief McDonald, the latter's niece appears with a new friend, leaving Dick unsure about his situation with Lori. | StoryTitle3 = Assault on the Pentagon! | Synopsis3 = Senator Thomas Cleary has taken Congresswoman Gordon to the shores of a river at night to witness a meteor shower. However, Cleary's intentions are also romantic, but his efforts are for nothing because Barbara spots a group of suspicions men approaching the Pentagon and she has to end their date using his romantic intentions as an excuse. After a quick change to her Batgirl outfit, Barbara confronts the group of men, who are heavily armed and dangerous. Their intention of breaking into the Pentagon building is clear, but Batgirl manages to stop almost all of them on the first inner wall. However, their leader has managed to move to the center of the building and Batgirl is forced to follow the person alone. Batgirl soon finds herself against the leader of the group, who is none other than Madame Zodiac, standing in the middle of the pentagon. The villain explains that she is using the geometric form of the building to augment her own mystical powers and that she was expecting her encounter with Batgirl. With her new powers, Zodiac is unstoppable, even after the Military Police join Batgirl against the sorceress. Batgirl then starts destroying the walls of the pentagon, hoping to destroy the perfect geometric form of the building and her plan is successful. After a couple of walls are taken down, the place is no longer a source of power for Zodiac, who is finally defeated by Batgirl and arrested by the police. As the police take away the villain, Batgirl, who realizes her Batsuit has been shred and damaged, is thankful for heeding Robin's advice about having a fully loaded Utility Belt. However, as she looks up into the sky, she notices the meteor shower and she regrets that there is no special gadget that would allow her to make a proper apology to her friend Thomas Cleary. | StoryTitle4 = Man-Bat No More! | Synopsis4 = With his infant daughter and wife to consider, Kirk Langstrom opts to retire from his bounty-hunter days as Man-Bat and gets a day job in a construction site. However and much to the Langstroms' surprise, crooks all over New York City begin falling prey to a figure who appears to be Man-Bat himself. Kirk assures Francine that he is not going out as Man-Bat and in order to prove his theory, he asks that she stays up at night and watch over his sleep. That same night, Snafu, a criminal previously captured by Man-Bat has escaped and starts making chaos at the Madison Square Garden, when he is suddenly confronted by a Man-Bat creature. At that same moment, Kirk Langstrom is sound asleep, but Francine is nowhere to be found. | StoryTitle5 = A Choice of Destinies | Synopsis5 = Helena Wayne has been recently promoted to take the place of Dick Grayson as one of the heads of Cranston, Grayson and Wayne. While some of the other officials are not happy about this decision, the chairman Arthur Cranston supports her and trusts her to make a good job. However, Helena herself is not happy about joining the lawyer firm and she is often thinking about her other identity as the Huntress. Thinking that she can do much more by going out there to the streets than being in the office, Helena changes into Huntress and goes to the South of Gotham, to help the poor neighbourhoods. On her quest, she saves innocent people from a building on fire, but soon she learns that there is someone powerful behind the fires and she goes hunting for the criminal. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Barry Dark * Jami Lewin Antagonists: * Tabitha Blatant * Gargoyle Gang ** Maxie ** Snail ** Joey Other Characters: * * Harry Noah Locations: * ** Gotham Hotel ** Gotham Sewers ** WDON Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Mr. C and Gang Other Characters: * Herbie Agar * Locations: * ** ** Remo Art Gallery Items: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Senator Thomas Cleary Locations: * ** Items: * * * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jason Bard * Pat Cabollo * Jerry Cascio * Mike Babble Locations: * ** ** ** Madison Square Garden | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Bill & Boss Locations: * ** | Notes = | Trivia = * The first story has references to , and , all of whom portrayed in different movies. | Recommended = | Links = }}